Xander The Warrior
by ShadowLord1329
Summary: I fell asleep last night and woke up with the Angel of Destiny telling me i died in my sleep. Great Now I'm Xander Harris side kick to Buffy only i'm not a sidekick no more. Rated M for safety


Summary: "I just love it when i wake up in a graveyard in the middle of the night no really I do" I said lying through my teeth sarcastically. Now i have to deal with Vampires, the forces of darkness and A Strong Blonde Slayer. Looking in the mirror i see that I'm Xander Harris. "Oh right time to Screw the Timeline up." Takes place during season 2 slight crossover with Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: Own nothing what you thought i was going to go through a comedy skit of Lawyers getting killed to keep them away from me *Door bust open to reveal Vampire Lawyers* Time to go to work On with the Story

"Xander." a soft voice was saying shaking me.

*Who the fuck is Xander* I thought slowly getting up

I got up to see a woman slowly floating in front of me.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am the Angel of Destiny, But you can call me Amy." Amy said.

"Why do i feel like I'm not myself?" I asked.

"Thats because You died in your sleep and I pulled you into this Universe with a few perks." Amy said.

I saw her Hand me a mirror. My face it wasn't mine. For one it was way too I looked like Xander Harris circa season two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"You are now Xander Harris his Destiny has been messed with by the Pricks that Be." Amy said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well Xander was supposed to find love with Buffy, but you saw the show you tell me." Amy said bitterly.

"Yeah I know all to well what happened Dead Boy, Parker, Commando Riley, Spike, The Immortal." I said just shaking my head at the stupid choices Buffy made and the pain poor Xander had to go through.

"I'm giving you two gifts and you get to pick them." Amy said.

"Well I want all Three of Tommy's Mighty Morphin Power Ranger powers." I said.

"Thats one gift." Amy said.

"And i want to be insanely rich." I said.

"Done, and Done." Amy said.

Suddenly I felt an influx of Power into me one green light and two white lights.

Then i see a pitch black debit card float infront of me.

"That card gives you access to my Bank Account which i remind you is Infinite due to me being a Powerful Magical Being." Amy said.

"So when in Season Two will i be dropped?" I said.

"The Love Spell." Amy said.

"Do I have to be with Buffy?" I asked.

"No That was Xander's Destiny you can do what ever you feel like." Amy said.

"Good." I said picturing who i wanted to date.

"Good Luck Xander." Amy said.

I wake up in Xander's i mean my room.

I see a lump in my bed.

*Willow maybe I should give her a shot?* I thought.

I remove the covers to see Willow in one of my shirts.

"Hey Xander." Willow said in a husky voice.

"Willow lets talk serious for a minute." I said with my version of the Resolve face.

Willow snapping into serious mode nodded.

"I have been struggling with my feelings for you for a while confused wether i want you as a friend or a girlfriend, this break up with Cordy has got me thinking about you, but Oz is my buddy and I really don't want to hurt both of you. Right now you and the rest of the Female population is under a Love spell i designed for Cordy so i can hurt her like she did me, but it went wrong so so wrong." I said truthfully as i had access to Xander's memories as tears went down my face.

Willow saw her Xander shaped friend in tears for the first time in her life. Her eyes glowed Pink signaling the spell being broken on her. All Across town other girls eyes inculding the Blonde Slayer's eyes went Pink the spell was broken as a dark love spell of that magintude only ends when the subject feels real remorse for his actions or is broken by the caster.

Willow hugged me as I cried letting all my Xander related memories come to the surface.

Buffy clear across town got dressed and walked towards my house.

She walked into his room ready to Kill me until she saw me in hysterics with Willow holding me.

"What's wrong?" Buffy said calming down

"I don't know I was ready to give myself to Xander when he broke down and told me about the love spell and admitted he was confused about his feelings for me and he didn't want to hurt me or Oz and he started Crying Buffy he never cries." Willow said as I lay there in silent tears.

As they sat there talking i was staring out the window thinking about what to do now.

I felt Buffy hug me and i let out a sigh meaning i was feeling better.

I got up and looked at both of them with My new Patiented version of a Resolve face.

"I made mistakes I will admit that but I will not do so anymore." I said shocking Both girls.

"From now on all three of us will talk out every plan we come up with with Giles, Ms Calender, Oz, and if we can get his soul back Angel. No more reckless plans." I said with determination.

"I do not want to lose ether of you due to ether mine or your stupidity got it?" I stated.

Willow blushed at my assertive tone.

Buffy's eyes lit up as she too was fired up like me with a hint of a blush.

"Guys lets talk brass tacts." I said letting Soldier Boy shine through.

Both girls were really paying attention now.

"Angelus is a monster truely and without a doubt, If we can't re soul him he is dead through and through as I and not you Buffy will dust him." I said showing no room for arguement.

She looked like she wanted to say something but seeing that look on my face meant that what I said will happen wether she wants it or not.

"So we need to find alternatives to the gypsy curse so I'm going to look for books on soul curses on the occult websites, Willow we need Ms Calender and Giles to help translate some of these as i Doubt they are in english." I said.

Willow nods liking this side of me.

"Buffy Ms Calender needs constant guard as I know The Vampire Seer Dru will most likely send Angelus to kill her." I said.

Buffy nodded liking this plan.

"Lets go to Giles and regroup because I need to tell you all something." I said.

Buffy left but Willow stayed.

"Um Xander i need to change." Willow said.

I gave her a grin

"Whats stopping you buttercup?" I said with a laugh as i closed my door leaving the room noticeing as i left she was blushing.

We all got to the High school Library I was the last to enter with my Military BDU and my hair slicked back as I thought Xander needed to do anything and everything to keep the memories of the soldier from fading.

Everybody but me sat down shocked that i would wear My Halloween Costume again.

"Alright when i entered my room tonight i was mentally wisked away to a realm. In that realm The Angel of Destiny spoke to me." I said.

"Good lord!" Giles said.

"Is that bad?" Buffy asked.

"The Angel of Destiny controls everything that happens if she spoke to Xander His Destiny was fucked up in more ways than one." Ms Calendar said.

"Yes you are correct Janna." I said watching her flinch.

"What did she say?" Willow said.

"Well one I was supposed to date Buffy but the "Pricks That Be" Sent Angel here to screw that up." I said in a no nonsense voice that was void of all emotions.

"And now?" Buffy said.

"She gave me two things one was this." I said pulling out the Black Debit card.

"Is that?" Buffy asked.

"Yep a Black Bank card only for extremely rich people she said it was her private account and that it was mine to use now." I said.

"And the other?" Giles said.

"Oh I am so glad you asked it like that G man." I said.

"It's Morphin Time!" I said.

"Dragonzord!" I said.

A green glow covered me as I changed into the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Willow's eyes were wide open

Buffy looked confused

Giles was cleaning his Glasses

Jenny Calender was Fangirling the suit.

"So you can morph." Jenny said.

"Not in just this." I said powering down.

I showed them all three power coins on my inside coat pocket.

"So how Powerful is the suit?" Buffy asked

I morphed into the Green Ranger again and grabbed a crowbar and bent it then sprinted across the room quicker than a vampire.

"Does this answer your question." I said with a grin that everybody knew was on my face even though I am in my helmet.

"Ok so Xander has got powers and is rich." Buffy said.

Willow was blushing and I could smell her arousal from here.

"Um Willow this is a stupid question are you horny because I'm powerful and rich or..." I started to ask.

"No I'm horny because I like this side of you." Willow said.

Oz who just walked in saw Willow Staring at me in my Morphed form

"What did i miss?" Oz said.

I told him everything and Oz instead of punching me or getting angry he looked sad.

"Xander I always knew you would be number one to Willow and we only just started dating so I can back off." Oz said.

"Is that what you want?" I said asking them both.

"I want to be with you Xander and Oz is nice but he is right we barely know each other so no real feelings beyond attraction were made."Willow said.

"Hey where's Cordelia?" Buffy said.

Meanwhile in the school basement.

"Hello, anybody hello?" Cordelia Chase shouted from downstairs

Back to the library

"Wait i hear something?" I said powering down.

"Yeah me too its coming from the Basement." Buffy said.

We get to the basement to see a beaten Cordelia and we brought her to the library

"Why was the whole town going psycho Xander?" Cordelia said.

I told her everything inculding the Black card.

"I may not be your Girlfriend anymore but with access to money like you do I can get you some better clothes." The Shopping Mistress of Sunnydale High said.

"Get the rest of the Cordettes This may be a multi woman job?" I said as a joke.

"You maybe right." Buffy and Willow said at the same time.

I looked pale as i realized i just signed up for a long ass shopping spree with Cordelia, Willow, Buffy, and the Cordettes.

"That poor soul." Oz said.

"We knew him well." Giles said.

"I will get the coffin." Jenny said smirking

"Don't make jokes like that Jenny not on the Hellmouth." Giles said.

The Next day The girls and I were going from store to store trying on clothes.

"Xander you are so a summer and fall guy." Harmony said.

"Really can I pull off winter colors?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Maybe with the right look." Aura said.

"Ok now casual wear is done next is formal." Cordelia said.

"Ok as long as i get a tuxedo." I said.

Willow's eyebrow rose.

Buffy smirked.

"Oh you poor soul." a random man said in the store.

I ended up getting three Italian suits four Tuxedos of multiple dark colors, and one Armani suit that i liked and the girls agreed i looked good in.

"Ok next now that clothes are done is getting my own place." I said.

Cordelia smirked as we drove to her neighborhood.

"This is a huge mansion." I said.

"Yep 86 rooms in total Kitchen, Laundry room, Dining room, Foyer, Gym area and the rest are assorted Bathrooms and Bedrooms." The realtor said.

"How much?" I asked.

"250 million." The realtor said.

I pulled out my black card and she typed up the info and it was approved.

"Here are your keys and i will bring the paperwork tomorrow." The realtor said.

I nodded and went to my Parents home and got my shit they were as usual gone probably drinking booze at their friends place.

I moved into the Master bedroom on the top floor.

"This is awesome i have my own Elevator." I said.

Buffy and Willow smiled and Cordelia and her group left to go home.

"I think Cordy is taking this a little too well." I said.

"You think she might try something?" Willow said.

"I live across the street from her now." I said.

"OK lets move in too." Buffy said.

"BUFFY!" Willow said.

"Willow, My mom is barely able to afford out house and Xander has the room." Buffy said.

"And lets not forget Your mom and dad are always gone on trips leaving you alone." I added.

"I will ask them." Willow said.

Buffy called her mom and told her everything about my new place.

"He was left a lot of money mom, He was friends with this old man who was alone at the park turns out he was loaded." Buffy said.

"Ok dear if Xander has the room and can afford it then i will call the real estate agent and the movers." Joyce said.

Meanwhile Willow called her mom.

"Well your father and I think its a good idea Xander has the room and we are never really around." Mrs. Rosenburg said.

I called Giles.

"Yes I got the place, and we got a massive library room once i start ordering the books we need we can order the books by subject." I said.

"Xander is it alright if i moved in as well to save some money so we can get more books." Giles said.

"Giles I have a lot of rooms 86 to be exact." I said.

"Good Lord!" Giles said.

We all ended our phone calls.

"So Buffy, her mom, you, and Giles are all moving in with me cool its like we are all one big family." I said.

"No Xander its not like a family because we are Family." Buffy said.

"Just without the being blood related or the weird incest feelings if we have sex." Willow said.

"Wow Wills way to make this awkward." Buffy said.

"Sorry." Willow said.

I laughed

"So who wants to hit the pool?" I said.

End of Chapter

A/N No I will not have SI/Xander tell them of the SI thing. And yes i will be focusing back and forth on this and Tommy Oliver the Gamer? Read and Review


End file.
